


Your Skin is Burning at the Sight of Me

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a bit of a finger fetish and Tommy's callouses are driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile)[**teamlambliff**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/) fic meme prompt "3. Adam has a bit of a finger fetish and Tommy's callouses are driving him crazy". Unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are my own.

  
Adam was curled in the corner of the couch in the green room at whatever TV show they were filming today, turkey sandwich forgotten on his lap. His eyes were focused on Tommy, bass settled on his knees, fingers playing over the strings. He wasn't playing anything particular, but then Adam wasn't listening.

Tommy's fingers were long and slender, nails covered in chipped black paint as they picked at the strings. Adam shifted on the couch as he imagined the rough callouses on the ends of those fingers rubbing over his skin; his cheek, his waist, his thighs, his cock. He wanted, _needed_ to feel those fingers on him, inside him, or he was going to lose it.

As they stood backstage waiting for their call, Adam caught himself again watching Tommy's hands, this time picking at his already chipped nail polish. Adam smiled, amused that they apparently had the same nervous habit. Tommy looked up, catching Adam's eye. A slightly confused look passed through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as Adam even noticed.

"You've got a little..." Tommy murmured, reaching a hand out to wipe an eyelash from Adam's cheek.

Adam's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the cool roughness of Tommy's fingers against his skin, and he leaned into the touch for a moment before catching himself. When he opened his eyes, Tommy was holding his hand out for Adam to make a wish on the eyelash. He reached out to lightly grasp Tommy's wrist, and held his gaze as he gently blew the eyelash away. He swore he saw something twinkling in Tommy's eyes, but didn't have time to think about it before they were called to the stage.

It wasn't until Adam moved across the stage to lean into Tommy as he sang that he knew he had seen something in Tommy's eyes. As Adam leaned back against him, Tommy took his hand off the neck of his bass and lifted it to Adam's neck. Adam struggled to keep his voice level as Tommy's fingers rubbed lightly against the soft skin behind his ear, and it took a lot of effort to move away as the phrase ended. Through the rest of the performance, Adam was acutely aware of the spot that Tommy had touched, his skin ice-cold and burning hot all at once.

That night, Adam lay in his hotel room trying to relax. He was still keyed up from the peformance and he kept finding his fingers drawn to the spot on his neck that Tommy had touched. He wanted that feeling again and he cursed his commitment to lotion for keeping his fingers aggravatingly smooth. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door, swearing under his breath as he climbed to his feet.

  
His stomach dropped to his feet as he looked through the peephole, seeing Tommy glancing around the hallway, arms wrapped around himself. Adam took a deep breath and opened the door, forcing what he hoped was an easy smile onto his face.

"Hey. What's up?" Adam stepped back to let Tommy step into the room, not moving to shut it just yet. Tommy ran a hand through his bangs, causing Adam's smile to falter as he focused once again on those long fingers.

"Not much. I just um...noticed you watching me earlier, and..." Tommy didn't even get through the sentence before Adam was stepping away from the door, allowing it to swing shut as apologies spilled from his lips.

"Tommy, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just in a weird..." Adam was quickly shut up by Tommy pressing a finger to his lips and grinning at him.

"Shut up, okay?" Adam nodded, his heart beating embarassingly fast and making him feel like a teenager. "I noticed you watching me play, and watching me pick at my nail polish, so is it a hand thing? Like, are you into my fingers? It's cool if you are."

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but seeing Tommy's eyebrow lift up he thought better of it. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Tommy nodded, and lifted one hand to Adam's face running his fingertips softly over Adam's cheekbones, then down to his lips. "I think I can work with that."

A noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan fell from Adam's lips before he could stop it, and he reached up to grab Tommy's wrist, stilling it. His eyes were heavy-lidded, but concerned as he asked "Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah. Besides, you almost fucked up the song today. Don't want you fucking up the song 'cause you can't keep your eyes off me." Tommy's eyes were sparkling as he pushed Adam backwards toward the bed, and Adam couldn't help but smile. He had excellent choice in band members.

Tommy reached up to pull Adam's shirt over his head and did the same to his own. Adam fell backwards onto the bed, settling into the pillows as Tommy climbed onto the bed to straddle Adam's hips.

"So, what were you thinking while you were watching me? What is it about my hands?" Tommy's hands ran softly over Adam's chest, his skin already thrumming.

"It's your fingers. The callouses." Adam arched into Tommy's touch as Tommy pinched his nipple lightly. "Your fingers are long and skinny and the rough callouses...I wanted to feel them."

Tommy ran his hand lower on Adam's body, tickling the sensitive skin at his waist and teasing just under the edge of his cotton sleep pants. "Feel them where?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer, but a strangled gasp came out as Tommy cupped Adam's growing bulge through his thin pants. "Everywhere." Adam's voice was soft and breathy. "On my face, my chest, my cock. Inside."

Tommy squeezed Adam's cock a little harder before hooking his fingers under the waist of Adam's pants and sliding them down. "Inside huh? Thought you were a top."

Adam gasped as his cock caught on the elastic of his pants, slapping against his belly. "Usually. Not always. Not tonight." Adam felt Tommy's hands leave his body for a moment and when he opened his eyes, Tommy's eyes were squeezed shut and one of his hands had drifted to his own crotch. Adam lifted a hand of pressed it over Tommy's, loving the noise that came out of him.

"Fuck." Tommy muttered under his breath as he climbed off of Adam's lap, tossing Adam's pants across the floor and removing his own. "You have shit? I'm not above calling room service to beg for lube if you don't."

Adam laughed, rolling onto his side so he could have a better view of Tommy rifling through his luggage. "Zipper pocket, left side of the duffle bag."

Tommy made a triumphant noise and hurried back to the bed. He nudged Adam's legs apart and settled himself between them, tossing the condoms to the side. He ran his fingers lightly over Adam's inner thighs, urging them to fall wider.

"You want it? Tell me you want it." Tommy's fingers drifted away from Adam's thighs, stroking over his balls and up his cock, and Adam nearly swallowed his tongue. The callouses snagged slightly on the sensitive skin, and Adam pushed his hips up, desperate for more.

"Fuck, yes, I want it. So bad. I want your fingers inside me....fuck!" Adam shouted as he felt a cool, slippery finger rubbing lightly against his hole, not pushing, not yet. Tommy rubbed in slow, deliberate circles until Adam was begging and grabbing at his wrist, so fucking eager for more.

Slowly, Tommy pushed one finger inside, swearing under his breath when he felt Adam's muscles clamp tightly around his finger. He moved his finger in and out, pushing deep and moving slow, listening to Adam beg. Tommy waited until words had almost left him before obliging and pushing a second finger deep into Adam and speeding up his thrusts.

Adam's hands were fisted in the bedspread as Tommy pushed his fingers in harder and deeper. It was everything he imagined it would be; Tommy's fingers were long, reaching every spot inside him and the rough callouses made the friction that much more delicious.

A third finger pushed in, and Tommy twisted his wrist pressing just right inside Adam to send sparks shooting off behind his eyelids. He fucked Adam mercilessly with his fingers, brushing that spot again and again until Adam was moaning loudly and slapping at Tommy's forearm.

"Fuck me." Adam's voice was fucking broken, hitching even on those two words and he could barely open his eyes to watch Tommy rip the condom open and roll it down his cock with shaking hands. Adam raised his hips to meet Tommy's first thrust, needing to be fucked more than he could ever remember.

Tommy sank deep into Adam, no time for a slow build. He fucked him hard, deep and fast, slamming their hips together like they were running out of time. Adam's long legs were wrapped around Tommy's waist, pulling him as deep as he could, wanting everything Tommy could give him and then some. He was close already, riding the edge and wanting to come, but wanting to stay right fucking here forever.

His fingernail raked down Tommy's back, leaving angry marks on his pale skin. "Tommy, fuck. I'm so close. Harder!"

Tommy obliged, snapping his hips, his own orgasm beginning to swirl i the base of his spine. He snaked a hand between their bodies to wrap around Adam's aching cock, and that was it. The feeling of Tommy's long, cool fingers with those roughened fingertips was too fucking much and Adam was coming.

His heels dug into Tommy's back and his back bowed up. Adam felt like he was coming from his feet up, and he threw his head back, mouth open but no sound coming out. He pulled Tommy down, smearing his hot come between their bodies as he licked into Tommy's mouth. The kiss was hot and wet and messy and without finesse, but it was perfect.

Tommy moaned into Adam's mouth as his hips lost their sense of rhthym. He slammed into Adam erratically, his mouth so hard against Adam's they were both sure to be bruised. He groaned, holding himself deep inside Adam as he came. He leaned down, sinking his teeth into Adam's shoulder to muffle the noises bubbling up out of him as his body shook with his orgasm.

His breath was beginning to slow as Tommy slumped against Adam's chest. "Holy fucking shit. Like...holy fucking shit, man." Tommy rolled over just enough to pull out of Adam and toss the condom in the direction of the garbage can before throwing an arm and a leg over Adam's body. He twirled the fingers of one hand through Adam's damp hair, smirking against Adam's chest as he practically purred at the touch.

"That about covers it. Remind me not to keep secrets from you anymore. It's way more fun when you know." Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head, and stroked his sweaty back with one hand. He loved the way Tommy curled into him like cat, warm and soft and he kind of wanted to stay like this forever.

"While we're busy not keeping secrets? Can I share one?" Tommy's fingers were still working through Adam's hair, combing out the tangles. Adam mumured, signalling for Tommy to continue. "You know how you feel about my fingers? And how you've been staring at them?"

Adam nodded, urging Tommy on. "That's how I feel about your cock. So next time, you're back on top, k?" Tommy tilted his head up to catch Adam's eyes, and burst out laughing at the look of utter shock on Adam's face. "What?"

"You're just...I don't...fuck, I know how to pick 'em. Next time." Adam looked down at Tommy, and his own body and cringed at the sticky mess all over them both. "You know, if we shower now, 'next time' can be in about 20 minutes."

Tommy leapt out of bed like a toddler on Christmas morning, dragging Adam with him. "You are the best fucking boss ever."

As Adam watched Tommy walk to the bathroom, he thought he might actually be the worst boss ever, or at least a pretty damn stupid one, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. Your Mask Can't Hide What You're Thinking

  
Adam stood just out of the shower spray, Tommy's soapy hands working over his broad chest, cleaning off the evidence of their earlier exploits. His hands slid lower, working around to Adam's back, slim fingers kneading into the flesh of his ass.

He sighed as he tipped his head back, resting it against the tile. He lifted his hands to Tommy's hair, fingers scrubbing over his scalp as he worked through the soft strands. He moved slowly, letting the sensations cascade over his body with the water, not wanting to rush anything this time.

Tommy pulled Adam towards him, directly under the shower, washing away the suds. His hands ghosted over Adam's cock, bringing a shivery sigh to Adam's lips. Tommy leaned up, pulling Adam in for a deep kiss as he tightened his grip, stroking his fingers up and down Adam's shaft as it began to harden.

Adam probed Tommy's mouth with his tongue, hand tangling in his as he held him close. Tommy's hand was rapidly bringing him to full hardness, and he could feel Tommy's cock against his thigh, insistent.

"Okay, I didn't want to rush things....but maybe it's time we move this party back to the bed. Pruniness is not sexy." Adam pulled back just far enough to rest his forehead against Tommy's as he spoke.

Tommy murmured softly, momentarily tightening his fingers around Adam's cock. "Yeah. Time."

Adam reached around Tommy to turn off the water, and almost fell out of the shower as Tommy's lips smashed into his. "Whoa whoa whoa. I'd like to make it to the bed alive! Here, dry off a bit." Adam tossed Tommy a towel, and grabbed one of his own, rubbing it over his hair.

"Adam. I'm ready. Come on." Tommy tugged on Adam's hand, hair mostly dry and standing up in fluffy tufts all over his head. "Next time. Right now."

Torn between amusement and lust, Adam grinned and ruffled Tommy's hair before taking him in his arms and kissing him hard. He pushed him into the bedroom and back onto the bed, covering Tommy's body with his own as they kissed.

After a few moments, Tommy flipped them over so he could straddle Adam's thighs. He ran his hands almost reverently up Adam's thighs, running his fingers lightly up his cock.

"Fuck." Tommy worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he wrapped one hand around Adam's cock, stroking it slowly and firmly. "This is going to sound so fucking stupid, but it's awesome."

Adam's laugh was throaty, and he caught Tommy's wrist lightly in his fingers, just enough to make Tommy look at him through his bangs. "Well, thanks!" Adam was smiling wide, eyes twinkling.

Tommy had thought about this before, imagined what Adam's cock would look like, feel like, taste like. Even though less than an hour ago, his own cock had been buried deep in Adam's ass, he still felt like this was...something else.

He swallowed, shifting on the bed so he could move Adam's thighs farther apart and settle down between them. Tommy bent forward, and flicked his tongue out to lap at the drop of pre-come just forming at the head, smiling when he heard the sharp gasp that came from Adam.

Tommy sighed as Adam's hand moved to the back of his head, fingers rubbing softly through the short hairs there. He took the head of Adam's cock into his mouth, savouring the taste and the feeling of it. He opened his mouth wider, sliding down as far as he could, amazed at the stretch he felt in his jaw and the weight against his tongue.

It was slow and hot, Tommy testing his limits and figuring out what Adam liked from his noises and the way his hand gripped into Tommy's hair. Tommy was eager to learn, and even more eager to practice and it appeared Adam was more than willing to help, but later.

Now, Tommy's cock was hard, and he was rubbing against Adam's leg as he worked his mouth over Adam's swollen cock. Adam's hand tightened in his hair, pulling Tommy off with a pop. "Stop."

Tommy panted a little, rubbing a hand over his red lips as he sat back on his heels. "Yeah. Okay. Next time?" He gestured to Adam's cock, curved against his belly. He wanted to feel Adam come apart in his mouth so badly, more than he'd realized until right this moment.

"Oh God, yeah. I like this next time thing." Adam rolled over to find the lube and condoms they'd discarded earlier. "You ready?"

"Jesus Christ, Adam. No. I'd like to stop now, and go home. Yes I'm fucking ready, give me that." Tommy's voice was edging into desperate as he grabbed the lube from Adam, and leaned back on the bed. Adam was about to laugh, and stop him but his hand only made it halfway before his breath caught in his throat.

Tommy's fingers were glistening with lube as he spread his thighs, giving Adam a perfect view for what was about to happen. He didn't start slow, this was something he was used to. Two fingers plunged in, working Tommy open. His groan mirrored Adam's as he twisted his fingers, trying to rub against that spot that was so hard to reach on his own.

He worked in a third finger, fucking himself harder and faster with his fingers, his cock bobbing against his stomach. "Come on, Adam. Fuck me. Fuck me!" Tommy was muttering, repeating the same phrase over and over until he felt Adam's strong hands grabbing him and rolling him onto his back.

Sometime when Tommy had obviously not been paying attention, Adam had rolled a condom onto his cock. He grabbed Tommy's wrists in one hand, holding them down above his head and flung one of Tommy's legs over his shoulder. Adam pushed deep into Tommy with one movement, the slide the perfect amount of easy and tight.

"Fuck, you're perfect." Adam stilled inside Tommy, breath stuttering as he took in the feeling. He began to move, slow at first. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head before pushing back in as far as he could go, making sure Tommy felt every inch.

Tommy's head was tipped back into the pillows, eyes shut and mouth hanging open. He was still muttering under his breath, words that didn't really need to be heard but he had to say them or he thought he'd lose it. Adam was fucking huge, he'd known that, but the feeling of being stretched and full was so much better than he'd thought. There was an edge of pain, of burning, but that only  
made it feel better, more frantic.

"Faster. Please, faster." Later, Tommy might be embarrassed at the hint of desperation in his voice, but right now he was too far gone to care. He pushed back against Adam, arching his body and wiggling against the hold Adam still had on his wrists. "Wait, I want...I want to see."

Adam released Tommy's hands and helped him shimmy back into the pillows, changing his angle just enough that Tommy could look down and see Adam's cock pushing into him. As Adam sped up his thrusts, Tommy reached a hand down to his ass, fingers just grazing his asshole to feel Adam's cock sliding into him again and again. The tender skin was stretched taut, and and Tommy couldn't help the whimpery moan that fell from his lips at what he felt and saw.

Adam wrapped a hand around Tommy's cock, but it was slapped away. "No, no, just your cock. Please." Tommy wanted to come from nothing but Adam's cock, and he knew he could. He could already feel his orgasm coiling in his belly, and every time he watched Adam's cock disappear into his body he felt hotter and higher and so much closer.

He felt Adam's cock bumping against that spot inside him, his whole body starting to shake. "Fuck, Adam, yeah. There, like that." Tommy was losing control of the words coming out of his mouth again, but this time he was loud. "Fuck me, fuck me, yeah. I'm close, fuck, I'm going to come."

Above him, Adam groaned, Tommy's voice saying those filthy things sending shivers down his spine, directly to his cock. "You like it? You love my cock? You're so good Tommy, so good. Feel how deep you're taking me, you're so fucking beautiful. You're going to come so hard from my cock, you need it, don't you?"

"Yeah, fuck, Adam. I need it. Fuck me harder, I need your cock." Tommy wrapped his slim legs around Adam's waist, pulling him in as deep as possible. He was right on the edge, and every second he could feel himself getting closer to falling.

Adam leaned forward and kissed Tommy, hard and dirty. His tongue moved sloppily in Tommy's mouth, sweeping and thrusting and bringing deep moans from Tommy's throat. He nipped on Tommy's lower lip, and that was it. Tommy's back arched hard off the bed and he came, hot and messy between he and Adam's stomachs.

Tommy's fingers gripped into Adam's ass as he pulled him close, kissing him messily. Adam groaned into his mouth as he thrust hard and deep into Tommy, coming so hard he nearly bit through Tommy's lip. He collapsed heavily against Tommy's chest, alternately breathing deeply and pressing kisses to whatever part of Tommy's face was close.

Eventually, Tommy pushed Adam off of him, wincing as Adam's soft cock slipped out of him. The feeling of emptiness was sharp, and as if Adam knew, he leaned down to kiss Tommy soft but deep before tossing the condom away. He grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped at the mess on he and Tommy's stomachs before settling down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Tommy.

"Fucking WOW." Tommy's voice was almost full of awe, as much as it was tinged with sleepiness.

"I'd say that was pretty wow." Adam pressed a soft kiss to Tommy's temple, hair still damp from the shower and now from sweat. "I'm just going to say one more time that I have an excellent eye for bass players."

"And I'm so fucking glad my friends forced me to go to the audition" Tommy rolled over, resting his head on Adam's shoulder and throwing a leg across his body. "I'm totally going to fall asleep on you dude, sorry." His voice was already getting warm and soft, and his eyes were drifting shut.

Adam kissed Tommy on the top of his head, smiling into his hair. "It's a damn good thing you're so little then."

Tommy used his last ounce of strength to swat meekly at Adam's chest. "Mmm, fuck you."

"Oh, gladly!" Adam reached over Tommy to turn the light off, and wrestled the comforter up over both of them.

"Night, Adam." Tommy snuggled in closer, fitting his body against every curve of Adam's.

"Night, Tommy." Adam didn't think he was ready to sleep himself, but lying there listening to Tommy's steady breathing soon had his eyes drifting shut, a soft smile on his lips. Who knew what the morning would bring, but that night has been pretty much perfect and he was pretty sure next time would be even better.


End file.
